Drawn To Life 2: A Secret Well Kept
by AnimalLovingWriter
Summary: Taking the place of Drawn To Life: The Next Chapter, Wilfre is back and when he threatens what Mari loves most, she is forced to marry him, keep a secret, lie, and act, breaking Jowee's heart in the process. Does Mari still love Jowee? Or are new feelings developing for her enemy, Wilfre? And will Jowee ever know the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mari looked over at Jowee, who was sitting next to her. They were at the secret beach. It was night time. "So, did you think about it?" Jowee asked.

"Think about what?" Mari said with a smile.

"About, going to Navy J's concert. Will you go with me to dance?" Jowee replied.

"Oh, that question…" Mari said, but she already remembered the question. "I guess…"

Jowee chuckled. "What do you mean you guess? You say it like you don't really want to go."

"Well…" Mari trailed off. "I had something else on my mind when I answered your question just now."

"Oh…" Jowee thought a minute, then thought of what it was. "Oh. Oh. You mean the, uh, kiss…"

Mari looked away from Jowee. "Yeah…" Mari whispered.

"Well, I'm sorry. If it bothered you. I mean, it was a while back when Wilfre was still alive. Well, and maybe I shouldn't have. But I…" Jowee mumbled on.

Mari looked at him. "No, no, no, no. It's not that it bothered me, I mean because, it actually was, um…" Mari trailed off again.

Jowee smiled a little. "So you didn't mind?"

Mari rolled her eyes. "It was just a peck. A little kiss."

"Oh. So you did mind…" Jowee said, disappointed.

"Jowee!" Mari hit him a lightly on the shoulder. "I didn't say that."

"Oh. Sorry." Jowee said. Then they sat there for a minute. "So. You liked it but it was just small, so it didn't really matter that much…"

"Jowee! No, that's not what I said it's just that…" Mari stood up. "I have to go." she began walking away.

Jowee jumped up, "Wait!" he grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, I'm just not really used to this sort of thing and I-"

Mari pulled him to her, and then she kissed him. Not a very long kiss but not just a peck. Mari let go of him, and stepped back. She giggled.

"Uh, uh…" Jowee stammered. "I guess this is the part where the hero walks up."

Mari giggled, "Well, Jowee, I gotta go."

"Uh, bye Mari…"

Mari walked away leaving Jowee shocked and standing on the beach.

On her way back Mari smiled and giggled every once in a while. _Jowee's so cute, always stammering, but good at talking. He just touches my heart in a way that I've never felt be-_

There was a cracking noise in the woods along side the path way. "Hello?" Mari asked. "Jowee is that you?" she thought a second, "If you scare me I'm gonna hit you."

"It's not Jowee." a familiar raspy voice said from behind her. Mari turned around and gasped.

Her heart beat went faster and faster. "Wilfre." she uttered, then there was blackness.

* * *

Mari lifted her head because she was unconscious. She was tied to a chair. Hands behind the chair. She squirmed, trying to get loose.

"Are you not comfortable." Wilfre said from behind her.

Mari made a mad face. "I'm tied to a chair. I guess you could say, I'm 'comfortable'."

"Oh, Mari." Wilfre said and then walked his way around the chair to the front. "You could have told me, you had feelings for him…" Wilfre turned away from her.

Mari looked up at him, "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Wilfre said briefly. "Your friend. Jowee."

"So what? What does this have to do with you?" Mari said trying to hold her anger.

Wilfre turned back to face her, "The point is it'd be shame if something terrible happened to him."

"What do you mean?" Mari asked.

"I'm going to make a deal with you, and if you don't agree, he will become just, like, your father." Wilfre said with and evil look and tone.

A tear rolled down Mari's face, she closed her eyes. "What do you want?"

Wilfre smiled, "What I want is… You."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Ha. The deal is I marry you, and no one cares. I make your town so miserable, that most everyone leaves and thinks the creator brought this on them."

"I think that rapo's are going to care because it's obvious that you are suppressing them."

"They won't know if I take the form of someone's body, a made up person of course. Let's say I take the form of a guy named Nathan, and he hits land at the beach and he comes from a different island. So you, the mayor, is attracted to him. Completely in love with Nathan. And you better, I mean you must do your best to act like you like me, if you don't someone is getting something bad happen to him." Wilfre explained.

Mari stared at the floor, "So I'm supposed to forget about, Jowee, and pretend that I am in love with, Nathan. You."

"Yes, and if you tell anyone, your going to regret it, for the rest of your pathetic life." Wilfre stated. "And I'm going to make sure that the pain haunts you forever. Trust me on this."

Mari's face streamed with tears, trickling down. "Well, when do we start, Nathan?"

"Tomorrow, I'll see you later, my love." Wilfre answered and walked away.

* * *

Mari sat in the clock tower, all she could do was wait and stare at the floor. She had been dropped of there by Wilfre last night. She couldn't sleep so didn't bother going to her house. All she could do was wait. Wait for Wilfre to show up as Nathan. Wilfre had shown her what Nathan would look like, he actually looked pretty handsome, Mari had to admit. In her head of course. Mari had been staring at a tear puddle on the floor for quite some time now. She had to let Jowee go, let him go, to make him live. The only way was to listen to Wilfre. Listen to the betrayer. The raposa that wasn't even allowed to be called a raposa. He was pure evil, completely. But now for a whole new reason. He wanted to take her love away from her. Her love Jowee. Jowee…

"Mayor Mari, there's a ship docking at the beach. It's a ship we haven't seen before." Pirate Beard said from the doorway. "It's not me ship, it's someone else's."

"I'll go check it out." Mari got up, and Pirate Beard walked away and headed for the beach. It was time.

When Mari got there the whole town was there. Including Jowee, along side him Heather. Mari fought back tears. She walked onto the dock and watched as the ship parked next to the dock. A wooden ramp came down, and there was Nathan walking down it. With all his evil looks gone and his shadow body gone. He looked like a regular raposa. A regular attractive raposa. But no one accept Mari knew what lied beneath this new rapo.

Nathan walked down to the dock, smiling a grin that said he was handsome. He looked at Mari. "Hello my name is Nathan."

"Argh, ye an enemy? A pirate?" Pirate Beard asked Nathan.

"No, no. I'm not a pirate, I'm just a rapo looking for a new home. If you'd let me stay, that would be great. Um, is there a mayor in this town?"

"Argh, ye be looking at her. Mayor Mari." Pirate Beard pointed to Mari.

"Well, can I stay here in this town Mayor Mari?" Nathan asked in a soothing voice.

"Of course, there's always room for more raposa in this town. The more the merrier." Mari forced a smile, surprisingly none of the townspeople noticed.

"Thank you." Nathan said, then he brushed passed her, and he whispered. "You'd better make your act better, now."

Mari closed her eyes, then opened them. She sighed and turned around. "Well, Nathan here," she pointed to him. "is going to stay."

"Thank you, Mayor Mari." Nathan said then looked at the crowd. "I would like to get to know you all. It's very nice to meet you all."

"Well, um, I'll have to show you to your house your going to live in." Mari told Nathan. "Right this way."

"Okay." Nathan said then Mari walked away down the pathway, and Nathan followed.

When the group of people were far away, still on the beach, Mari and Nathan talked as they walked away, but slowly the crowd started to follow.

"Get me a house close to yours." Nathan told Mari.

"There isn't a house that's vacant around my house." Mari said.

"Make it work." Nathan said. "Or do you want Jowee to die early? And make your act better, that back there sounded staged. I don't think anyone noticed, because their idiots, but you're coming close..."

"Alright, I'll try and think of someway to get the house free." Mari said. "Oh, what am I saying, they won't leave their house no matter what I say."

"Well, you'd better think of something. Or I could just take care of them…" Nathan stated.

"No, don't. It's Isaac, Mya, and Cindi." Mari said. "Isaac usually never listens to me."

"Well, you need to think of something." Nathan said, frustrated. "Okay, I've got something. How about you get me the house closest to the secret beach."

"What? How do you-" Mari started.

"Just do it!" Nathan yelled a whisper.

They walked toward the house closest to the secret beach. By the time they got there, the crowd was right with them. "Okay, Nathan. Here's your house." Mari said.

"Thank you, Mari." Nathan walked inside.

_Okay… _Mari thought.

Jowee walked up to Mari, "Hey Mari."

Mari turned around. "Hi Jowee."

"I was thinking, about last night and-" Jowee stopped because Nathan came out of the house. "Oh, hi Nathan."

By now the crowd had left, so it was just Mari, Jowee, and Nathan.

"So, Jowee, is it?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, yeah." Jowee answered, thinking it was strange he new his name, but didn't think much about it.

"Yeah, Jowee, Nathan. Nathan, Jowee." Mari chuckled.

"So, maybe you should go to the concert, Navy J's concert. He's a singer. A "famous" singer." Jowee suggested.

"Hmm, I'd love too." Nathan said.

Mari cringed. "Yeah, you should go. I mean since you are new."

"Well, then I'll see both of you at the concert." Jowee said.

"Um, first I need to know where it is." Nathan stated simply.

"Oh, right." Jowee said. "We'll show you around once you get settled. Right, Mari?"

"Yeah, Jowee." Mari agreed.

"Well, I've got to go." Jowee said. "It was nice meeting you, Nathan. Bye Mari." He turned and walked away. Leaving Mari and Nathan alone.

As soon as Jowee was out of sight Nathan spoke, "Well, well, well. What did he mean about "last night"?"

"Oh, that. He meant, uh, we went to, uh, Isaac's party." Mari stumbled.

"Right. Right." Nathan said, "You know I've been watching you, right? I know that you just lied to me now. I know you kissed him at the secret beach. Hmm."

_Should have known._ Mari thought. "Okay so I lied. But why are you asking questions, if you already know the answer?"

"Oh, I'm just seeing how well I know my future wife. And I'm seeing how you answer questions, and if I can trust you or not."

"Okay…?" Mari said, then walked away. "See you later."

"Goodbye." Nathan said, creepily. "I love you."

_Yeah right. _Mari thought. _I hate you too._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm kinda new to so in the last chapter I failed to put an authors note ^^'

****I wanted to say that the beginning is a little eh, not the best, but it gets better. I began writing this story last year or maybe even the year before O.o it's not completely finished, but so far there are twenty pages of this story. So I'm ahead, I'm just tweaking some wording and I need to fix the chapter situation.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The day of the concert was just the day after Nathan arrived. Everyone was busy putting everything together. Setting up the concert and stuff. Mari had been in her house the whole time, not doing anything, because she just didn't feel like it.

Mari sat on her bed, just staring out the window. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Mari said.

The door opened and Nathan stepped in and closed it behind him. When Mari saw it was him, she jumped up.

"Well, it's nice to see you Mari." Nathan said. "I didn't know you lived here."

"What do you want Nathan?" Mari asked, she was getting frustrated.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." Nathan said.

"Get out, Nathan." Mari demanded. "Get out, now."

"No." Nathan told her.

"Get out, Nathan! Get out now!" Mari began to yell. "Get out Wilfre!"

"Be quiet!" Nathan yelled, and slammed Mari against the wall. Mari shrieked. "Quiet! Be quiet. You're going to blow my cover."

"Well, then get out. Now." she demanded. "Or else I'll scream your real name to everyone." she told him, then whispered. "Wilfre."

"Fine." Nathan let go of her, and then left the house.

Mari opened the door and walked out the house. She'd might as well stay close to raposa, so Nathan doesn't yell at her. Mari walked all the way to the stage. Navy J was there, and so was Jowee, and more Navy J fans.

"Hey Mari!" Jowee called. "Can you help me put this banner up?"

"Sure, Jowee." Mari said then went to go help him. As they put the banner up, Jowee kept getting closer and closer to Mari. Mari tried to back up but she couldn't back up any farther or else she'd fall off the stage.

"What is it Mari?" Jowee asked, he was getting suspicious, because she was backing up.

"Nothing." Mari answered.

"No, there is something wrong. Your backing away."

Just then Nathan walked up to the stage area. "Hello everyone."

Mari looked away from Jowee. Jowee got a funny feeling, he looked at Nathan then at Mari. "What?" Jowee pondered aloud.

"What?" Mari asked Jowee.

Jowee turned and walked away, he went and sat on one of the chairs that was in front of the stage.

"Hello, Mari." Nathan walked up to her. He grabbed her hand, and he whispered. "Act like you have a crush on me."

"Alright." Mari snapped a whisper back. She stepped closer to Nathan. "Hey, Nathan. How are you? Do you like your new house?" she asked, making sure everyone heard.

"I'm fine. The house is great. And you look beautiful." Nathan told her, he grabbed her hand. "Do you need any help?"

Mari looked down at her hand being held by his. "Actually I'm just hanging this up. I can do it myself."

"Okay. If you insist." Nathan said then walked down the stairs, and went and sat in the chair next to Jowee. "She's a beautiful raposa."

Jowee scoffed and looked away. "Yeah. I see you've take' in a liking for her."

"Well, she is just a beautiful flower." Nathan said. "A rose in a garden of daisies."

Jowee looked at him, "Are you into poetry or something? Usually Mari doesn't fall for random raposa that just show up for no reason."

"Well, she's just weak, she'd fall for any guy, especially me." Nathan stated, with a smirk.

That was it. Jowee had it. He punched him. Nathan fell to the ground. Everyone there gasped and shrieked.

"Oh my!" Mari gasped. What if that made Wilfre mad enough to kill Jowee. She'd better get her act on. She ran to Nathan's side, and fell to the ground on her knees. "Are you okay, Nathan?"

Navy J walked to up to Jowee, "Look dude, if you're mad at him, just walk away." Navy J told Jowee.

Jowee scoffed, "I guess I'm not so important." Jowee stepped back away from Nathan and Mari on the ground.

"Oh, Nathan are you okay?" Mari asked, she was getting a lot better now at acting like she loved Nathan. "Oh, Nathan…"

"I think I'm fine. But what's your problem, Jowee?" Nathan asked.

"It doesn't matter." Jowee stomped away, angrily.

"Nathan…" Mari said.

Nathan got up, Mari helped him up. "Thank you Mari for caring so dearly."

"What happened?" Mari asked in a very caring voice.

"He punched me for no reason. But there's one thing for sure: He is jealous." Nathan answered, stretching his jaw, because it was bruised.

Mari just watched as Jowee was walking, so far away. Away, out of the stage area. _I'm so sorry, Jowee…_she thought.

* * *

That night it was the party and concert, everyone was there. Jowee stayed a safe distant away from Nathan. He wanted to be close to Mari, but she was right with Nathan. Nathan and Mari had come to the concert together. Like Mari had forgotten that Jowee asked her to go with him. Now they were dancing. Jowee just stayed sitting in a chair. While everyone partied.

Nathan and Mari danced as they talked. "Is Jowee looking this way?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. He's looking. Why do you need to know?" Mari asked, trying to hide her angry face.

"Well, we got to make him jealous, and make sure he knows that what was going on between you two is over." Nathan answered.

Mari sighed. "Yeah, dancing is making him really angry, alright." Mari said sarcastically

"Put your arms around me." Nathan said. "That'll make him angry."

"Around your neck?" Mari asked.

"Never mind, he's coming this way." Nathan said then pulled her close and kissed her.

Mari didn't like it, especially since Jowee had just walked up.

"Uh, Mari. Um." Jowee waited till they stopped kissing. "I just wanted to say, I'll see you later. I'm going. Home. Now."

"Oh, well, bye Jowee." Mari said, like it was no big deal.

"Bye." Nathan said.

"Bye." Jowee said then walked away, hurt.

As soon as Jowee was gone Mari yanked her head back to face Nathan, "What the rapo was that?!" she yelled in a whisper.

"Just part of the plan." Nathan answered.

"Don't kiss me again!" Mari said, no one heard her talking except for Nathan.

"I'll only kiss you when necessary, Mari."

Mari growled, "Whatever. I can't wait till this day is over."

"Me too. Tomorrow we're getting married." Nathan said abruptly, as he dipped her on cue in the dance.

"What?!" Mari nearly shrieked.

* * *

I'll probably post the next chapter in a few days :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next night Mari felt her self walking down the isle. In a wedding dress. Not how she imagined her wedding. Instead of herself being happy, she was not. Instead of Jowee being the groom, it was Nathan. But everyone seemed to like Nathan, so no one cared that Mari was marrying him. Jowee was in the back of the crowd, he was to depressed to say anything to anyone. Then Mari got to the end where Nathan stood, and Isaac was marrying them.

"Dearly beloved…" Isaac began.

An hour or a half an hour later, Isaac was saying the last of the speech, then ended with. "You may now kiss the bride."

_I'm going to kill you Nathan._ Mari thought as Nathan leaned in and kissed her. That was it. They were married. No turning back now. They'd be together, for the rest of their lives. Not unless the towns people decided it was okay for them to get a divorce or something…

Nathan and Mari walked back down the isle and went to Mari's house, that's where they would stay. They had already placed another bed in there so that there were two. When they got inside, Mari spoke to Nathan, "So we're married…" she said, blankly. "Do you feel weird?"

"Kind of." Nathan said. "More like I feel happy."

"Seriously?" Mari scoffed. "I want you out of my house, now."

"We're just married, and you already want out?" Nathan said. Then he changed the subject. "Well, I guess I'll go get something from Isaac's shop. I noticed you don't have any food in this place." Nathan said after he scavenged the cupboards for food.

"Go, take as long as you like." Mari told him.

"I'll see you later, wife…" Nathan said as he walked out the house and closed the door quietly. He walked away, toward Isaac's shop.

_Wife. If he calls me that again I'm going to scream._ Mari thought then scoffed aloud. Then there was a knock on the door. "What Nathan? What do you want now?" she opened the door. It was Jowee. "Oh, I thought you were Nathan." she smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I noticed…" Jowee said. "I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure, sure. But you have to be quick because Nathan went to go get some food and, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Mari told him.

"Okay. Well, I just was going to say that I know you married Nathan, because you loved him, and he must be a real romantic guy. Or something, because you seemed to have fallen for him, a lot faster than when you fell for me." Jowee began.

"No, no. Jowee. I mean. I just, I need to tell you something, too." Mari sighed. "I know it seems like I love him, but… I- I… don't…"

"What?" Jowee asked, puzzled. "Then why did you marry him, instead of me. I mean someone not him…"

Mari turned around and faced out the window. "I had to, because… because… he's… He's not who everyone thinks he is… He's Wilfre, Jowee. He made a deal with me. And if I didn't marry him he'd kill, raposa." Mari shook her head sadly. "He can turn into raposa, so he turned into this 'Nathan' rapo and, and… You can't tell anyone. Jowee, if he finds out I told someone… He'd…" she looked at Jowee sadly.

"I promise, Mari," Jowee said. Mari closed her eyes and then turned to face out the window again, to see if Nathan was walking back. Then Jowee began to form into someone else. It wasn't Jowee. It was Wilfre, turning from Jowee into Nathan.

Mari turned around, and gasped. "Nathan! When did…?" Then she thought. "Were you just…?"

"Yes it was me this whole time. Well, I mean this whole time since 'Jowee' just came in." Nathan answered. "So, you were telling Jowee the truth."

"No I wasn't, I was just-" Mari began nervously.

"Right. 'He's not who everyone thinks he is, he's Wilfre, Jowee'." Wilfre imitated Mari, "Yeah right. You weren't telling him." Wilfre said sarcastically, "It's a good thing I was him."

"Well, Nathan, I knew it was you the whole time…" Mari lied.

"Shut up! You're a liar!" Nathan grabbed Mari up from her bed and slammed her against the wall. "You are going to pay if you ever tell anyone!" Nathan yelled in her face, then he started shaking her. "Do you hear me?"

Mari began crying and screaming. "Please stop! Please, I won't do it again! I promise!"

Jowee was walking outside by Mari's house and saw in the window. He saw Nathan yelling at her, and shaking her. Jowee quickly bolted to the door, it was locked. He knocked on the door. "Mari, are you okay in there?"

Nathan looked at the door, then back at Mari. "Get rid of him. You'd better not tell."

Nathan let go of her, then went and got into his bed. He pretended to be asleep. Mari tried to calm down. She wiped her eyes, and hoped the tears went unnoticed. For the most part she stopped shaking. Then she opened the door a crack.

"Yes, Jowee?" Mari asked in a whisper.

Jowee pushed the door open then pushed her aside and stepped into the house, looking around the room. "Are you okay?'

"Yes, I was just reading while Nathan slept. It's been a long day for him. It's been a long day for everyone. You should be home, asleep." Mari said still whispering, pretending Nathan was asleep.

"I saw inside. Nathan was shaking and yelling at you." Jowee explained. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked again then peered at Nathan, 'asleep'.

"Jowee, Nathan has been asleep, for at least half an hour. He couldn't have been shaking and yelling at me. Plus he would never shake and or yell at me. He's good and kind. I love him so much."

Jowee cringed, "I saw, he was shaking you. I know what I saw."

"Go home, Jowee, you need sleep." Mari told him as she sort of pushed him back to the doorway. "You're just tired."

"But I…" Jowee began.

Mari stepped close to him, she leaned her face close to his, but didn't touch. "Jowee…"

Jowee wanted to kiss her, but that would be wrong. Since she was married now. "Mari, I don't know what you see in him…" Jowee spoke. Nathan, who was listening into the conversation, just rolled his eyes. "But whatever it is, you see in him, it must be something good. He must be a poet, or something…" Jowee kind of laughed at his own words. "I just know you married him, because you love him. Maybe you never loved me like you love him. But I'm okay with that. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Mari was crying, the tears just streamed down her face. "Jowee… I've loved you, but I just lost it, I guess…"

Jowee lifted Mari's head up to look at him, because she was staring down at the ground. "I loved you too. I still do… Don't cry. You're married now… No need for crying…"

Mari began sobbing louder and louder, "Oh, Jowee…" she reached up to kiss him, on the lips.

"Please. No." Jowee pushed her away before they could kiss, then pulled her back into a hug instead.

They hugged for several minutes, Mari cried, and Jowee sniffled. Then Nathan made a noise, as he 'woke up' from his 'sleep'. "Why are you still up Mari?" Nathan 'yawned'. "Come, go to bed."

"Okay Nathan." Mari replied, she got out of Jowee's tight grasp. "Bye." she whispered to Jowee.

Jowee mouthed the words, "Bye" so that Nathan wouldn't know Jowee was there. Then Jowee walked out the house. He walked out and began walking down the street, then broke down crying on the road. He began sobbing in his hands. "Mari… Why…" he asked the air. He laid on the ground and curled into a ball, crying and sobbing in the dirt.

Mari was inside, she looked out her window, and saw Jowee on the ground crying. It made her cry, she began sobbing. She fell onto her bed crying in her pillow. "He doesn't deserve this!" she yelled into her pillow. "Jowee doesn't deserve this…" She cried a loud sob in her pillow.

Nathan went over to her bed, he touched her hair. She felt it, and looked up. "What Nathan? What do you want?" she asked angrily, through tears. "Do you want me to go say something else that will ruin my life? My life is already ruined!"

"I'm trying to comfort you." he answered, then laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop! Stop trying! Get away from me!" Mari yelled. She pulled away from his touch.

"I just!" Nathan stopped, then went back and laid in his bed. He couldn't admit it, but he actually, had feelings for, for Mari…

* * *

The morning light seeped in slowly, but Nathan was already awake. He stood next to Mari's bed looking down at Mari, watching her sleep. She shifted in her sleep. He just watched her, then he smiled a little. But it wasn't an evil smile, it was an adoring smile.

Mari opened her eyes a crack, she was facing the window, so Nathan couldn't see her face. She saw his smile in the reflection. She turned over in a rage and shot up straight, standing on her bed. "What the rapo are you looking at Wilfre!?" she shouted.

His smile was gone instantly, "I was just uh, looking out the window."

"No, you were looking at me. I saw you!"

"No."

"Yeah right!" Mari said angrily.

"No! I was not!" he tried to convince her.

Outside where Jowee was crying the other night. He still lay there, he had fallen asleep. He groaned and turned over, then held his hand over his face because it was bright out.

Isaac had noticed him laying there and walked over, "Uh, Jowee? What exactly are you, uh, doing. You know, on the ground." Isaac asked.

Jowee sat up "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Isaac pondered. "Well, it looks like your, uh, getting dirt on yourself, Jowee."

"Well, as a matter of fact-" Jowee began but Isaac interrupted.

"I don't really care, Jowee. I'm sorry, but I don't care. I just wanted to know if you were going to buy any Rap O's today. Because we're out." Isaac said simply.

"Then why did you…? Never mind, uh, no. Actually, I'm not."

"Okay, good." Isaac said then walked away.

Jowee lifted himself up and stretched. The ground wasn't as soft as Jowee really thought. He groaned and turned around to see if he could make out what was inside Mari's house. _Rapo_. Jowee thought, 'cause he couldn't see. _Maybe I'll go check on the newly weds_. Jowee began walking to the house and knocked on the door.

"For the love of-" Nathan began, as he walked over and opened the door. "Hello Jowee. How've you been?"

"Uh, Fine, I guess… Except I didn't really get a great night's sleep." Jowee sorta mumbled. Mari knew what he was talking about.

"So uh, what do you want?" Nathan was getting impatient. He was already mad about Mari, now this, this was getting pretty annoying.

"Oh, well. I- uh… -just was uh, saying hi." Jowee stumbled over the words. Nathan had a look of disgust and annoyance.

"Well, hi Jowee." Nathan said, trying not to sound sarcastic. But it, at least, sounded pretty rude. "It's been nice seeing you. Again…"

"Yeah, well um, bye Nathan. Mari." Jowee waved, but he didn't walk away.

"Okay." Nathan waited. "You can leave now. Okay?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Jowee walked away. Then Nathan closed the door and turned to Mari.

"He's getting on my nerves." he stated then walked to Mari, who was staring out the window, watching Jowee.

Nathan cringed, then stood beside her. "Mari." she turned around and without warning. He kissed her. On the lips. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to pull away but he just grasped her tighter and closer. _What the rapo? _Mari thought. Was she to demand him to get lost, or let him kiss her. _He might kill Jowee. No. He'd tell me._ She decided, then shoved him away.

"What the rapo, Nathan?!" Mari nearly screamed.

"You listen! Listen to me Mari!" Nathan told her. "I don't want you to ever speak to that Jowee, ever again! Never!"

"Why?! He'd hate me forever!" Mari shrieked.

"Well, we're going to be married forever! So make the most of it!"

"No! We will certainly not!"

"Listen to me! Or that rapo will die!" Nathan pointed out the window, to Jowee walking away in the distant.

"What do you want!?" Mari screeched.

"I want you to do anything I ask or demand!" Nathan started to get quieter. "We're married. So we shouldn't be fighting."

"Okay." Mari said. "What now master, Nathan?"

"Just call me Nathan. Let's keep the weirdness at a low."

Mari kind of smiled at the joke. But it was a one second smile, and she dare not let Nathan see it. But it was too late. He already did.

_So that's it? Be funny? Piece of cake. _Nathan thought.

"Yeah, and also, the creepiness should stay low." Nathan said, but Mari didn't smile, she just stared at him blankly. _Lame joke. If that was a joke at all…_

"So uh." Nathan cleared his throat. "Let's resume kissing." Nathan said seriously.

"You're kidding." Mari said dryly.

"Yeah." Nathan said then started laughing so hard.

Mari stayed blank faced. _What the rapo is wrong with him? _she thought.

After he stopped laughing, he wiped the tears of laughter away. He saw Mari's blank face and cleared his throat again. "Well. Yeah. I'm going to go get, uh, something from Isaac's shop."

"Okay…?" Mari said and Nathan walked out the door. _I think… he's lost it._


	4. Chapter 4

**"Rap O's" are a Drawn To Life cereal that I made up, I forgot to specify that in the last chapter. Yeah...  
**

**Sorry I took so long to update! I realized that I didn't like where the next chapters were going, so I was gonna rewrite them or something, but never really had the inspiration to do so. This chapter has some of what was going to originally happen, but I had to change it to go into a different direction because the story would have been a lot shorter if I kept the original.**

**However, I now realize that I hate this story. I have hardly any interest in this now. BUT I recently had another Drawn To Life story idea that would probably be better and last longer, although, it has nothing to do with the concept of this story...  
**

**AND I had the whole story of "A Secret Well Kept" planned out, but everyone would probably hate the end, lol, and then I was going to write a second story after. So now I have no idea how this story would end, because the story was going to be like:  
**

**Wilfre and Mari leave to his castle for (IDK how many) years. Jowee finally gets there after years (of doing nothing at the village, and brings the Hero along with him) and finds that Mari and Wilfre have two kids (a boy and a girl). And Mari thinks Jowee hates her, and he thinks she hates him, or something. Then the Hero kills Wilfre (for real) and Mari's daughter dies, then Mari and Jowee go back home and get married.**

**THEN in the second story, Wilfre's son is angry that his dad was killed and that his mom left him and was with Jowee, so Wilfre's son comes back to avenge his father (I guess). Mari and Jowee have a baby (boy), and I can't remember if I was gonna have Wilfre's son kidnap Mari and Jowee's baby, or something like that...  
**

**So that was what the story was going to be. But people (mainly Wilfre fans) would probably not like the fact that Wilfre dies and Mari and Jowee end up together. I have no ideas... I asked my sister how the story should end, and she said that, 'It should end with Mari doing laundry.'**

**._. And I'm like, "Whaaaat?"  
**

**I'm really sorry! But I may finish this story (in a better way) if I get any ideas or if ya'll wanna give me an idea or something...  
**

**My new story idea that I'm writing will have Mari, Jowee, Wilfre, the Creator, the Heroes, etc. I don't really know how to describe the storyline though, but it should be interesting (and it will NOT be a comedy story). I'm working on it already :]  
**

**And I'm sorry about this short chapter...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Nathan leaned against the wall of Jowee's house by the door. He sighed. He'd been waiting there for- he walked over and leaned to see the clock tower, _two hours_. _Two stinking hours! Where the rapo is he?!_ Nathan walked back and paced back and forth in front of Jowee's house's door. Then finally noticed Jowee come up in the corner of his eye. He stopped pacing and looked at Jowee, "Hi."

Jowee looked left to right, then at Nathan. "Hi…?" Jowee wasn't sure about this. "Do you need something?"

"Oh, me?! No. Well, yeah… But maybe later." Nathan began to walk away.

"Wait! Wait, just a second." Jowee said. "Since you're already here, uh, tell me- What's on your mind?" Maybe he could find more about this creepy, random rapo that Mari fell in love with so quickly.

"Oh. Well. Um." Nathan sighed. "Can we go inside?"

Jowee's eyes looked around. _Okay, he's probably going to kill me_, Jowee thought. He then finally answered hesitantly, "Uh, sure."

Five minutes later they were in Jowee's house, sitting at the table. "So…" Jowee said. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Oh, I… I'm having a…" Nathan shook his head. "I mean, I have a problem."

"That's nice." Jowee stated blankly.

Nathan glared at him a bit, then asked, "What?"

"I mean! Bad… Like, what's the problem?"

"It's Mari…"

"Oh, rapo. Please don't tell me something weird."

"What?" Nathan asked confusingly.

Jowee ignored his confusion, "What's wrong with her?"

"Um, anyway... I-I-I… I'm not good at being…" Nathan looked away, embarrassed, "…romantic…"

"What?" Jowee said. _How could Mari marry someone who is NOT romantic? I mean, I'm a pretty romantic guy myself… Bringing her flowers and books…_

"I mean, she acts like… and I am like… Not the right guy for her." Nathan sighed.

"Well, well, well. What do you mean? Tell me, Nathan."

"I mean, I'm obviously the right guy for her, since she married me." Nathan corrected himself, starting to get annoyed with Jowee and his snarky comebacks. "So, anyway… I'm just not good enough. Romantic wise."

"Sorry pal. I don't think I can help you." Jowee said with a smirk, then shrugged a little.

"Look rapo." Nathan's tone of voice changed. "I need your help. You used to be her romantic interest. So uh, tell me. What does she like?"

Jowee stood straight up, eyes widened, "How do you know about me and Mari?!"

"We're married, remember? She told me, stupid."

Jowee slid back into his chair, an offended expression on his face, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now please, tell me."

Jowee had a blank face. "Okay, Nathan. I'll give you what you want. But only because I care for Mari, and I know she'd appreciate a good raposa to be her husband, unlike a stupid-"

Nathan glared at him, and seeing Nathan's reaction Jowee kept his mouth shut. Nathan then leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "So tell me, tubby… What does she like?"

Jowee racked his brain, trying to think of something to say. He knew what Mari was like, and what Mari liked; flowers, books, clothes and stuff like that… However… he just didn't really feel like helping Nathan with anything. So, beginning to smile, he figured that he'd just… lie to Nathan.

"Okay, she really likes to eat Rap O's," that was the truth, but he wasn't finished there, "but… she only likes eating them when they're stale."

"Stale cereal?"

Jowee nodded in reply before continuing, "I don't know why… Anyway, she hates children- she says that she'll never have kids of her own. She also, absolutely, loves bats."

"Bats…? The little flying animals?"

"Yes. Another thing that I am not sure _why_ she likes them, but whatever… Oh, and she also likes eating fried baki."

"Fried… baki?" Nathan asked in disbelief, "So, let me get this straight; she likes stale cereal, bats, fried baki, and hates children?"

Jowee started to get a little nervous, then gulped slightly before answering, "Yes. She likes flowers, books, and clothes too, though."

"Okay, that sounds more… normal." Nathan said, then began thinking a bit to himself, _If she really likes all these things, then it will be simple to win her over…_ He then looked back to Jowee, "Thank you. That will be all." he then jumped up out of his seat and swiftly walked out the door, leaving Jowee sitting at the table alone.

_He actually believes me? _Jowee thought amusingly to himself, then began snickering, _Wow… this is going to be hilariously funny. What an idiot…_

* * *

Nathan got back to his and Mari's house late that night from having been out all day. He backed in, walking backwards, with his arms full of stuff. When he turned around, Mari was sitting on her bed with a curious look on her face. "Nathan, what's all this stuff?" Mari asked, kind of laughing dryly at herself.

"Actually…" Nathan said as he closed the door. "This is for you."

Mari looked over the stuff. "Okay…? Why?"

"I just decided to get all the things you like or love." Nathan walked over to the closet and began putting the items (which were mostly small boxes) into it, some more gently than others. He then walked to the little kitchen area, with a box in his arms, and set the box onto the counter. Mari watched him do this, and stared interestedly.

"What… what are you doing, Wilfre?" she asked, still sitting on her bed, with a book in her hands.

"I'm making dinner, sweetie." Nathan answered, and Mari cringed at him calling her that. "But don't watch- just keep reading your book. I want this to be a surprise."

Mari groaned a little, not sure what to think about this 'surprise' dinner that he was making, but continued reading her book anyway.

Nathan noticed that her attention had turned back to the book, and he smiled then began taking out the meat that was inside the box. He then began cutting the meat and placing it onto a pan, and frying it.

Frying a baki.


End file.
